REGA SL
REGA SL is an Alpine Search And Rescue Group (for role play operations only) not affiliated to the Rega in RL. The name Rega comes from the German "Schweizerische Rettungsfluwacht" and the French "Garde aérienne suisse de sauvetage", also in Italian "Guardia aerea svizzera di soccorso". REGA SL was founded in late 2018, based initially in region Peeley, Gaeta V, was definitely moved to the snow lands of Sansara by early 2019, giving it the ideal scenario for alpine rescue operations. 'General directions' This group was created for role play purposes only, with the sole intention of having fun, enjoying our flights and learning about alpine rescue operations. Membership si totally free and without commercial purposes. The group and roleplay is rated "M" (Mature). Rega SL is a civilian rescue team without military structures nor ranks, it's a team of equals accomplishing different tasks to achieve the best operational results. Anyone can play any role! Rega SL mostly rescue skiers, alpinists, missing tourists and livestock. We also own the SAR Zermatt and HELOGrid groups, as permanent partners, to operate a wider variety of helicopters in order to accomplish the most diverse missions. For operational purposes in SL, Rega SL helicopters can carry a crew of two, a pilot and a paramedic or a doctor for rescue operations or can be flown by a single pilot on area patrolling operations. Rega SL do not recruit people, but if you feel motivated and comfortable with Rega SL philosophy feel free to join. Membership is free but "invite only", so if you want to join Rega SL please feel free to contact out the Key People (see below) inworld by IM or Notecard. Rega SL needs role players as: *Helicopter Pilots *Flight Doctors *Paramedics *Operations Center Coordinators *Ground Crew *And, of course, we always need the victims to rescue! 'Fleet' Rega SL: *'AgustaWestland AW 109 SP' "Da Vinci". ICAO code: A109. SL version: ' D-109 (Dani)' by Daniels Fall. Permanently in service. *'Eurocopter EC-135 EMS.' ICAO code: EC35. SL version: Eurocopter EC-135 (Shergood) by Kelly Shergood. Occasionally in service. *'Sikorsky MH-60' (training school only). ICAO code: H60. SL version: Sikorsky MH-60 Jayhawk (S&W) by Spijkers & Wingtips. SAR Zermatt: *'Bell 429'. ICAO code: B429. SL version: Bell 429 GlobalRanger (S&W) by Spijkers & Wingtips. *'Eurocopter EC-135 EMS.' ICAO code: EC35. SL version: Eurocopter EC-135 (Shergood) by Kelly Shergood. HELOGrid: *'Kamov 32' (32A12, Swiss approved version). ICAO code: KA27. SL version: Kamov KA-29 "Helix" (S&W) by Spijkers & Wingtips. Paint kits available from SilvinaWild, Rega SL. 'Background' In RL the Rega is a private, non-profit air rescue service that provides emergency medical assistance in Switzerland. Rega mainly assists with mountain rescues, though it will also operate in other terrains when needed, most notably during life-threatening emergencies. As a non-profit foundation, Rega does not receive financial assistance from any government. All Rega helicopters carry a crew of three: a pilot, a flight doctor and a paramedic who is also trained to assist the pilot for radio communication, navigation, terrain/object avoidance, and winch operations. In real life Rega operates with 11 helicopters AgustaWestland Da Vinci A109, 7 Airbus Helicopters H145, 1 Airbus Helicopters H125 and 3 ambulance jets Bombardier Challenger 650. 'Headquarters' *REGA 16 Sansara SAR Base. Location in Second Life: Blair, Sansara. *NorPhone: (562) 441 1414 *Email: rega.2nd.life@gmail.com *Website: Rega SL 'Key people' *CEO: SilvinaWild Resident *CMO: GracieLovely777 Resident 'Partners' *Bull Air (Bull Air Rescue, Arimto Fire Dept, Arimto EMS) *Second Life Regional Search And Rescue (SLR-SAR) REGA 16 SL Sansara SAR Base 4.png|REGA 16 Sansara SAR Base REGA 16 SL Sansara SAR Base 7.png|REGA 16 Operations Center Sil Gra Base 25.png|Dr. Gracie and Ms. Silvina. Sil Gra Base 13.png|D-109 Engine Startup Sil Gra Base 15.png|Ready for Lift Off Silvi14.png|Ms. Sillvina at REGA 16 Sansara SAR Base Silvi16.png|Ms. Silvina (CEO and COO). Gra Base 1.png|Dr. Gracie (CMO). Category:Groups and Coalitions